Versus Thread Rules
Introduction The is mainly a site that attempts to index the statistics of characters across many different fictional franchises. However, as the site name implies, we also allow our members to pit fictional characters against each other in hypothetical matchups for entertainment purposes. That said, certain VS matches are done too often, while others are too controversial. Additionally, VS threads might be of sub-par quality. The managing staff has grown weary continuously deciding verdicts of controversial and sub-standard threads again and again, and hence have listed a few rules, to improve the quality of VS discussions. The listed rules are to be followed for versus threads, in addition to the site rules. The Rules * Kindly do not create spite or stomp threads, whether by tier, speed or an absurd difference in hax proficiency (that is, a very hax character vs one with little to no hax) unless the other character possesses abilities that compensate for this advantage. ** See here for information regarding one-shots in versus threads. * When creating a versus thread, preferably add links to the relevant character profiles to make it easier to compare their abilities. * Remember to thoroughly read the basic statistics and powers of both profiles before posting on a versus thread. This prevents threads from becoming needlessly long and saves users the trouble of having to completely explain each character's powers and abilities for each and every thread. * Please state valid reasons for why a battle should go a certain way when posting in a versus thread. Meaning, don't simply say that a certain character wins and leave it at that. It makes your answer look unmotivated and turns it harder to decide the outcome. * It is strongly suggested to detail the scenario of the battle, by giving details such as a location, the method of victory (e.g. KO, death), whether the combatants have preparation time, are blood-lusted or in character, which version of the characters are being used, and so on. * If no other specifications are stated for the match, standard battle assumptions will be considered. * In "reality versus fiction" threads there are three possible setups: ** People fighting with their ideas. ** People destroying images and texts. ** The real world and fiction are regarded on equal terms. ** Only the third variant makes sense in a fighting context, and as such, the first two options are not to be considered. Read here for more information regarding the issue. * Regarding verdicts: ** The winner will be determined by the side having better constructive arguments, rather than one word/one sentence votes, which will be disregarded. *** However, one word/one sentence votes agreeing with another member's reasoning will be accepted as valid votes. ** Given how small our wiki is as of right now, For a verdict, there must be at least two votes in favor of one character/team, with a minimum difference of two votes. Some examples: *** A final vote tally of 1-0 will be considered invalid. *** A final vote tally of 2-0 will be considered valid. *** A final vote tally of 3-1 will be considered valid. *** A final vote tally of 1-1 will be considered invalid. ** If both sides have equivalent posts with constructive arguments, the thread shall be deemed inconclusive. * It is not advised to create versus threads with characters in an ongoing series without, or severely lacking, quantifiable statistics. * Given the unfathomably extreme differences in scale between different characters in tiers High 1-B and 1-A, take note that fights between them demand considerable knowledge and analysis, and may often be impossible to determine due to insufficient information. *Please note that although matches between 1-A characters are technically not forbidden, results from such matchups will not be added to the character profiles. Due to the unfathomably high gaps of power between characters within this category, and how hard it is to accurately compare levels of complexity between the cosmologies of different fictional works, these threads should not be discussed for anything beyond casual entertainment. * It is not allowed to create versus matches for tier 0 characters, as they are impossible to exactly evaluate, which turns any results inconclusive. * When bumping a thread that has been inactive for a long time, please make sure to look over both profiles to ensure that the match has not been changed, and to avoid concluded topics. * Match-ups with equalized statistics (with the exception of speed) are not allowed, as they turn the entire tiering system unnecessary. ** During a match where speed is equalized, speed amplification techniques are allowed, unless they lead to a victory via Speed Blitz in favor of the slower character. * Versus Threads that involve more than two characters (i.e. a 2v1) will only be added to profiles under specific circumstances, which are: ** If a character canonically needs another character to fight at their full potential ** If one character is useless on their own ** If two characters are canonically known for fighting alongside one another frequently and supplement each other's skills in combat ** Or utilize summons or familiars as their primary combat method. ** In addition, matches added this way must be limited to two participants per "team" to keep debates orderly and organized, with the exception being characters who primarily battle with summons or familiars. *It is not encouraged to create versus threads featuring more than one round, as they are too complicated for summarizing the results to the respective character profiles in a simple manner. * Try to avoid controversial matchups, such as Son Goku versus Superman, as they recurrently lead to hostility between different members. * Please do not create versus threads for characters without profiles in this wiki. Otherwise it is impossible for other users to verify a character's strengths and weaknesses. For the same reasons, please do not create versus threads for characters whose statistics are all rated as unknown. * Even if a character has the potential to reach certain tier, the use of any tier between that tier and the one it scales to is not allowed. For example, Alien X cannot be used in a vs thread with a tier between Low 2-C and 2-A or High 2-A and Low 1-C depending on the used key. * Unless special circumstances are met, which would be analyzed on a case by case basis, characters who have shown resistance to time-stopping abilities are assumed to be resistant to time-slowing abilities by default. * It is fine to restrict abilities in a versus matchup. However, matches that are arranged this way should not be added to the character profiles, as they don't involve their full potential, and are only intended for casual entertainment. An exception would be if the restricted ability/technique has a separate tier from the main one. In this case the match can be added. * Avoid adding the results of versus threads that involve composite versions of the characters, that are not listed in their profile pages within this wiki, to either of the involved character profiles, as they are complicated and do not paint a proper picture of the character abilities. Notes For the sake of variation, if you wish to be involved in versus threads, it is appreciated if you do not only participate in the ones featuring extremely popular characters. Here is a search function that allows you to find pages with two, or more, matching categories. It should hopefully help to simplify finding characters for certain versus matchups: Category Intersection Other Rules *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Discussion Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important Category:Administration